When opened by using a browser, many web pages usually display a lot of abnormal web page elements, such as advertisement content, fraudulence content, fake content and vulgar content, that are irrelevant to a theme of the web pages and are nuisances. The abnormal web page elements on the web pages cause great inconvenience for a user to browse the web pages. For example, when downloading software on a downloading website, the user is usually misled to download malicious software. For another example, when a website is to be switched to by using a link provided by the website, the website usually turns out to be an irrelevant website or a fraudulence website.
Currently, an abnormal element on a web page is usually filtered out before web page rendering is performed. However, because the abnormal element is filtered out before web page rendering is performed, a user cannot sense the filtering operation. Further, when a filtering effect is poor, a large quantity of abnormal elements will remain in the rendered web page. Thus, the abnormal elements displayed on the web page cannot be filtered out. When normal content and the abnormal elements on the web page randomly change, filtering by using the current web page processing method is not precise, leading to a poor abnormal element filtering effect.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.